Promises
|Written By = Michael Marks |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Stewart Main |Order in Series = 31 of 111 |Order in Season = 18 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 53 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Apple" |Next Episode in Series = "King For a Day" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Royal Couple of Thieves" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Prodigal" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules and Iolaus are traveling to Zebron to see their old friend, Beraeus, who is now king of Zebron. Meanwhile, Ramina, Beraeus' bride-to-be is kidnapped by Natros and his thugs. Later, Hercules and Iolaus arrive at the palace where Beraeus meets them. He informs them of Ramina kidnap and that Tarlus is responsible for it. Hercules says that Tarlus would not do something like this, but Beraeus says he is requesting 10,000 dinars ransom for Ramina's return. Hercules tells Beraeus not to sent his army, but let him and Iolaus go after Tarlus instead. Beraeus agrees and the two men set off to find Ramina. Iolaus tells Hercules that it is not going to be easy to get Ramina back. Hercules asks him why he is so bitter about Tarlus, and he says that Tarlus left him alone in the middle of a battle and never told him why. Later, Hercules and Iolaus find Tarlus and his men with Ramina. They fight and Hercules rescues Ramina from their grasp. Tarlus' men give chase and Hercules traps them in a canyon by causing an avalanche. Ramina tells Iolaus she is going to bathe in the river and suggests he take a bath too. When Hercules comes back from scouting, they go to look for Ramina and Hercules finds a scrap of her dress caught on a bush. Hercules tells Iolaus there was not much of a struggle and Iolaus says he never heard her scream. Back at the castle, Beraeus receives news that Ramina still has not been found and decides to go out to look for her himself. While helping a man who had been attacked by Primords, Hercules and Iolaus are given information about Tarlus' camp. After Hercules and Iolaus leave for the camp, the man who gave them the information is revealed to be in league with Tarlus and has given Hercules and Iolaus wrong information. Hercules and Iolaus know that they have been given incorrect information but go along with it anyway. They follow Tarlus' men to his camp and plan to get Ramina away from Tarlus. At the camp, they see Ramina kissing Tarlus and cannot believe what they have seen. Meanwhile, Tarlus takes Ramina into a cave, where he gives her a gift: his mother's wedding veil. Through their conversation it is clear they plan to marry. Hercules and Iolaus enter the cave and take Ramina, even though she protests against them. Tarlus' men attack Hercules, as Iolaus runs off with Ramina. Ramina explains to Hercules and Iolaus that she only agreed to marry Beraeus, because he threatened to burn her village if she refused. While they take Ramina back to the king, they are attacked by Primords and Ramina attempts an escape, but Hercules catches her again. Later, Iolaus is attacked and Ramina is taken. Tarlus' men attack Hercules and Iolaus and discover that she is not there. Hercules says he though Tarlus took her. Elsewhere we see Ramina is with Beraeus. Tarlus apologizes to Iolaus for leaving him on the battle field, but cannot tell him why he left him, Iolaus asks how he can forgive him when he does not know why Tarlus left him. Ramina and Beraeus arrive at the castle and Ramina is prepared for the wedding. Later, as Ramina and Beraeus are getting married, she says she does not want to get married and as the priest of about to complete the ceremony, Hercules arrives protesting the marriage. Beraeus' men then attack Hercules. Tarlus arrives and fights Beraeus' men with Iolaus at his back. Hercules follows Beraeus into the castle, where he hold Ramina hostage. As Hercules rescues Ramina, Beraeus is killed. As the battle ends, Tarlus finally tells Iolaus why he left him on the battle field and Iolaus forgives him. Later, Tarlus is waiting with Iolaus, then Hercules and Ramina arrive. Ramina and Tarlus are married with their friends and Hercules and Iolaus watching and joining the celebrations. Disclaimer "No Hairy Sasquatch-Like Mammals were Battered, Bruised, Burned or Beaten during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Promises_01.jpg|Beraeus, son of Pelos File:Promises_02.jpg|It'll Take Him Hours to Get Out File:Promises_03.jpg|My Way File:Promises_04.jpg|Wrong Directions File:Promises_05.jpg|They're Gorgeous File:Promises_06.jpg|A Promise is a Promise File:Promises_07.jpg|You're Making a Mistake! File:Promises_08.jpg|Primord Attack File:Promises_09.jpg|You Really Can't Talk File:Promises_10.jpg|Tarlus! File:Promises_11.jpg|Beraeus in his Wedding Garb File:Promises_12.jpg|Any Objections? File:Promises_13.jpg|If I Can't Have Her, No One Can! File:Promises_14.jpg|Happy Ending Background Information * Joel Tobeck would go on to play Strife and Deimos. * Marton Csokas would go on to play Krafstar, Borias, and Belach. * Josephine Davison would go on to play Alexa, Arachne, and Amensu on and Cleopatra and Artemis on . * The medallion worn by Beraeus at the wedding was a re-use of the Neurian Medallion prop from Hercules in the Underworld. Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus * Marton Csokas as Tarlus * Josephine Davison as Ramina * Joel Tobeck as Beraeus Other Cast * Calvin Tuteao as Natros * Michael Robinson as Lieutenant * Paul Norell as Falafel * Lee-Jane Foreman as Servant * Matthew Sunderland as Shepherd * Alistair Douglas as Proprietor * Kenneth Prebble as Priest References * Zebron * King Pelos * Primord * Battle of Peltros Season Navigation de:Hochzeit mit Hindernissen Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes